Huntress of the Iron Skies
by GhazzgullThraka
Summary: Stranded in a strange land on the brink of war, these crews are in need of help. A huntress shall give them that much needed assitance and become their beacon star. (Ruby x Jaune)


Chapter 1. Storm of Magic.

 _Many years ago._

"Pap, tell me a story!" Asked Brokk. The young beardling's blue eyes glistened with thirst of more knowledge. And his father needing to depart for work on the docks after lunchbreak wouldn't magically quench it.

"Another one?" Feigned exasperation his father Grung. "I'll run out of them by the end of the day!"

"Please pap!" asked the young beardling with puppy eyes.

"Fine, I guess… now, what could I tell you today? Oh! I know, the tale of Belegar Galefarer!" Announced the doting parent with a jovial tone, "Long ago, there was a hero of the sky-ports…

=== 0 ===

"Daddy, tell me a story!" Asked a sleepy six-years' old Ruby Rose. Her eyes sparkling with interest to hear another tale of hunters.

"Just one more," said gently Taiyang Xiao Long.

As he recited the tale for like… was it may be thousandth time? That one sounded like a pretty conservative number. The young girl began falling asleep. Once Taiyang finished, she kissed her forehead.

"I want to be a hunter too…a hero," muttered Ruby as sleep claimed her and she began dreaming. Most likely about the heroes she dreamt of becoming.

One day you will be, Ruby. One day.

=== 0 ===

"I'm off to work!" Announced Grung. "Now, you little snotling better behave yourself! I don't want your mam to have troubles with you!"

"Of course not!" Promised vehemently young Brokk.

Making an impish smile as his father disappeared into the crowd of departing workers, the little boy went towards the alleyways. Climbing their walls and jumping straight into the roofs, young Brokk began running. At that moment, small birds flew out of his way as he felt the breeze cut around him, his hair waved a bit (as much as such a short lump of hair allowed) with it. The young boy closed for a second his eyes as he jumped between one building to another. Landing square and noting the air in all its glory.

As he opened his eyes again and kept running, he saw the frigates and ironclads arrive and depart. Glorious works of technology, sleek vessels that soared across the sky.

Brokk's eyes were starry now. Mesmerized by them. By their pilots. Belegar Galefarer. Admiral Nelriksson. He remembered the great heroes, their stories, their adventures across the Iron Skies.

From there, young Brokk promised to himself, not for the first time, that he'd be one day one of those heroes he was always dreaming of. Both for him and Pap, who couldn't become one. He deserved that much.

=== 0 ===

"Brokk, we can't keep up!" Complains Olaf, his second in command as the storm raged on.

"NONSENSE! The Journey across the Horn of Chamon is almost over! The Wind of Dawn can deal with this little wind!" Countered the stubborn Magnate.

And with those very same words a lightning storm enveloped the Ironclad. Of the crews and materiel was no trace.

=== 0 ===

"Qrow! Qrow! Please stay with us!" Whined a teary eyed Ruby.

The group was nerve wracked as their companion was critically wounded. They just didn't have the tools to help him and were impotent after their fight.

Then, the skyes parted and help came. The four were astonished. Both to see their hopes be fulfilled so fast and…

Just who were these people? The strange vessel, purple and gold, with very functional design aside from the ornamental bearded head sculpted in the area of the mast and the giant metal blimp (which seemed to serve a function too). As it landed, a pair of masked man disembarked quickly. They were curious, wearing jump suits that covered their entire body, using masks with rebreathers which had beards sculpted too… just who they were?

The four hunter apprentices were wary of them. Specially since they tried speaking a language they didn't understand, that sounded like gibberish. The secon attempt was more succesful.

"Do you people know where we are? We were being headed to Barak Nar."

Now the confusion is running rampant. Another stranger jumps down, this one clad from heat to toes in a more elaborated plate armor, with another beard and twisted mustaches around two cilinders. One eye was normal in the armor but the other was a… monocle? An armorer top-hat too?

"I think presentations are in order: my name is Brokk Grungsson, Lord Magnate of Barak Nar. We seem to have gotten lost in our journey back home,"he turned and nodded at Qrow. "Time seems of the essence: you help us find the way back home and we give your wounded treatment. Fair deal?"

Ruby Rose stepped onwards briskly. She still was trying to wrap her head around what was going on but she didn't care.

"DEAL!" She concluded in a resolute tone.

A new tale began. A very messy tale began with the Lord of the Iron Sky and the Huntress.


End file.
